Not Going To Tartarus
by Hikari Aiko
Summary: Drinking was never such a good thing. Various pairings.


**Hikari: Hello, this is my first Persona 3 fanfiction. I wrote this for a friend at her request, so I hope she likes it. **

**Note: This story does contain some heavily implied Shonen-Ai. But I suppose it can be viewed as extremely close friendship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, well, it would still be rated M. I don't own _The Notebook_ either, nor have I seen it.  
**

**Enjoy!!**

**Not Going To Tartarus**

He drove me absolutely insane in every possible way, yet when he entered the room, I could never tear my eyes off him. He was not as lithe as Minato, nor as toned as Akihiko, but he was still wonderful looking in my eyes. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone.

Then there was his personality, that of a true class clown. But it was also perfect for the stressful life I lived and his dumb jokes would make me smile on the inside, because I still had to uphold my image. We were true opposites of each other, yet fit perfectly together like pieces of a puzzle, even if I often claimed that he was constantly annoying and distracting me.

When I really thought about it, I decided that I needed to at least tell, or show, him that he was more than a friend to me. And tonight was looking like the perfect opportunity to do so.

"Shinjiro, what is the meaning of this?" I questioned our oldest member as he helped a giggling Akihiko onto the couch.

"Not my fault he's a lightweight," Shinjiro shrugged. "I told him not to get into the heavy stuff, but he wanted what I was having."

"Hey Shinji," said drunken boy slurred from his position on the couch. "Can I 'ave some 'ore?"

"You'll be lucky if I ever give you alcohal again," Shinjiro sighed.

"I know I'm going to regret saying this, but he's staying in your room tonight. You are responsible for getting him to school on time and decent looking, as well as smelling," I said after I caught a whiff of the air surrounding the two boys. I was also trying to convey my irritation to a drunk Akihiko who looked like he was molesting Shinjiro as he tried to climb off the couch.

"Course your highness," Shinjiro sneered although even an idiot could see that he was actually quite pleased with my decision. So, before I could change my mind, he picked Akihiko up bridel style and carried him up the stairs, passing the object of my affection on his way.

"Wow, what happened to Akihiko-Senpai? He looks like shit?" said object of affection questioned. Then, he too caught a whiff of the air surrounding him and crinkled his nose.

"Shinjiro took him out drinking," I sighed.

"Then he must be a real lightweight," Junpei laughed. "Because I know that Shinjiro-Senpai can't hold his alcohal that well either."

"I'm sure I don't want to know how you found out this information," I replied with a small eyeroll. Were all the men in this dorm drinkers?

At that Junpei laughed nerviously before continuing on, "Well, that wasn't the reason I came down here anyway."

"We can't go to Tartarus," I said before he could finish. "Not with those two as they are and Minato showing Aigis what a date is, the food kind mind you."

"Yea, she asked me about that today," Junpei replied, becoming sidetracked. "Apparently Minato was eating some today and- but hey, that still isn't what I came down here for."

"Oh," was all I could manage in return. What else could he possibly want if not to fight?

"I wanted to know if you wanted to see this movie with me," he said, answering my silent question for me with just the slightest blush on his face. "It's called _The Notebook_ and a lot of people are talking about it. So, I figured I might as well go see it."

"Why ask me though?" I questioned. I was more than a little shocked at the moment.

"Because it's lame to go see a movie by yourself," Junpei grinned. "That, and I thought you might enjoy it."

"I have heard a lot of talk about that movie," I mused. Then, after a beat, "Alright, I'll accompany you."

"Sweet!" Junpei cheered. "Let's go!"

"Should I change first?" I asked, looking down at my school clothes.

"Not at all, you look great just like that," Junpei smiled, then quickly turned his head away to hide the coming blush. "Um, l-let's get going then. Don't want to b-be late."

"That sounds like a plan to me," I replied calmly, trying to ward off the blush that was threatening to dust my cheeks a light pink.

I-It starts soon so we really should get going," Junpei stuttered as he opened the door for me. I nodded my thank and cast a small smile in his direction before stepping out into the warm night air. I silently cursed the warmth because that meant there was no chance of him lending me his jacket. Maybe I would have better luck at the theatre

After our brief trip, I learned that I would have no such luck there either. It was, if anything, a bit too warm inside and I was forced to push up my long sleeves. Well, at least he bought my ticket, but part of that could have been because I was not paying a bit of attention to what was going on around me as I looked around the theatre. I had been here a few times before with Akihiko and once with Minato during the Film Festival, but never with Junpei. I was a tad nervous, not that I would ever let it show or admit it to anyone.

As we took our seat I whispered to him," Thanks for buying my ticket."

"N-No problem," Junpei stuttered in return and I could tell, even in the dark theatre, that he was blushing. "I invited you, so it's only right that I pay."

"Well, I really appreciate it," I whispered back with a small smile.

After that, he was oddly silent for the duration of the movie, though I did catch him trying to put his arm around me, but he chickened out at the last second. I merely sighed and went back to watching to movie.

P3FESP3FESP3FESP3FES

"That was a horrible movie," I sighed as we left. "I don't see why people like it so much, there was no action."

"I'm glad you agree," Junpei laughed. "I think that's the worst movie I've ever seen."

"Looks like you're going to have to redeem yourself somehow after that," I said jokingly, although Junpei paled slightly at my comment.

"H-How?" he stuttered.

"Perhaps another movie, or a date of some sort, and this time I am not referring to the food kind," I shrugged casually.

"Then I have no choice but to take you on a date," Junpei smiled, finally regaining his lost courage. Thank Heavens. "Where do you want to go?"

"Are we going tonight?" I questioned, feigning surprise perfectly as I held back a grin.

"Sure," Junpei grinned. "As long as you're not busy."

"Fortunately for you I'm not," I replied. "So why not go to one of the restaurants around here?"

Sounds good to me," Junpei said, grinning like a hyena.

We chose Wild Duck Burger, and Junpei learned that just because I was a rich skinny girl did not mean that I could not eat. Quite the contrary actually, I may be able to rival Minato with how much I can pile in to be rather crude. Perhaps he is already rubbing off on me.

But the one thing we both learned, although we also later agreed it was not a bad thing, was that if two people come back after curfew together they must be a couple. And Junpei certainly took the hint this time as he pulled me towards him for my first kiss. Everyone was gaping as we went upstairs hand in hand and as I announced that we definitely would not be going to Tartarus tonight.

Omake

Akihiko awoke in the cramped bed with the worst headache that made him wish his evoker was a real gun. As he sat up, he originally planned on being as quiet as possible so as not to make things any worse for his poor head, but all bets were off when he took the covers off and yelled, "Shinji, where the _fuck_ are my pants!?"

He could see Shinji madly grinning as he slipped from the room.

And when Akihiko managed to get downstairs so he would make it to school on time, he received the oddest looks from the people gathered in the lounge.

"You know it's Sunday, right dude?" Junpei asked from his place beside me.

"I'm going to fucking murder him," Akihiko growled as he set off to find Shinjiro.

**Hope you enjoyed, please read and reivew!!**


End file.
